The Yule Ball My Way
by SlytherinMouse
Summary: The yule ball is in full swing when a strange song comes on. Drarry with the help of the Macarena


**A.N. This is a birthday fic for my friend lunvilles, she put this idea into my head last month and I haven't been able to shake it, so here it is. This is unbetaed so the terrible grammar belongs to me.  
>Disclaimer: This isn't mine all recognisable things aren't mine they are J.K.'s. <strong>

Harry was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Parvati Patil. He looked stunning in his dress robes, he was looking forward to the ball, though he was nervous about the first dance in front of everyone. When she arrived downstairs looking quite pretty in Harry's opinion they made their way to the great hall chatting quietly. That was when they saw Hermione with Victor Krum, they looked fabulous together, Hermione's dress clung in all the right places and Victor's cape and robe did nothing to hide his muscles. Harry and Hermione shared a smile, one that said they were both excited for the ball. They were not allowed into the great hall because they had to dance the first dance. At that moment Draco Malfoy barged past the four of them, who had started a gentle conversation, in is usual manner. He was wearing similar dress robes to Harry, Draco's were black with emerald green piping whereas Harry's had silver piping. They shared a glare full of heat. Draco swept away with a whiny Parkinson on his arm, he kept telling her to shut up and it was clear to everyone except her that he hated her company.  
>The first dance and dinner passed with ease, Harry surprised himself because he was actually enjoying dancing with Parvati though she knew that he was gay and they were just friends, Parvati was still having a good time. At this point they were quite tired so decided to go and get a drink with Victor and Hermione. They saw Ron sitting by himself obviously sulking, Padma was dancing with someone else having a good time. The four of them were enjoying some butterbeers when suddenly a song that Hermione and Harry recognised blared across the hall. You could see Muggleborns and halfbloods sharing glance and as a whole they seemed to move into the centre of the hall. The purebloods had to press against the hall walls to get out of the way of the stampede. The halfbloods and muggleborns all faced the front of the hall and started to dance to the Macarena as if it was a common occurrence in the wizarding world. Pansy clung to Draco's arm and looked scared, "what are these Barbarians doing?" she asked in a panicked voice. Draco had finally gotten up the courage to tell her exactly what he thought, "Pansy please grow up I don't like you I have never been your little dragon and I never will be, muggleborns and halfbloods aren't barbarians they are people just like you and I. I have had enough of your pathetic attitude and it may have escaped you because it is impossible to get anything through your thick skull but I am gay and I always will be!" at the end of his rant Draco took a large breath and looked at Pansy's shaking figure, "but… you can't... no your mine, my little dragon no one else's you have always loved I know you have you always will love me this is just you playing hard to get." She finally managed to stutter out. After a few moments Pansy finally realised what Draco had said about Halfbloods and Muggleborns. She started to splutter, "Draco you can't be serious those freaks don't deserve to be at this prestigious institution of magic, I mean I have to share classes with them eugh." It was only when Pansy finished she realised that Draco wasn't by her side he was pushing his way to the front of the hall and the DJ booth. At this point in time Draco's brain was in a muddle, one the one hand he thought he should act the proper pureblood and go stand at the side with Pansy. He shuddered at this idea, the other half of his brain was saying join in with the dance. He knew the Macarena, it was his mother's favourite dance when she was drunk. He had known this dance ever since he was 7 years old and he did enjoy it. It was at this point he realised he was at the front standing between Ha-Potter and that awful Patil girl, his Harry, no not his Harry, Potter had chosen to go to the ball with, even though he was obviously gay.<br>Harry had only just realised that he was dancing to the Macarena next to Draco Malfoy. Harry had only just realised how sexy Draco was and he was really enjoying dancing next to him. Draco and Harry were facing each other and their hips suddenly clashed together, there was an awkward second of eye contact and Harry just had to turn away. The song was coming to an end and you could hear Pansy's shrieks of horror from the edge of the dance floor she couldn't believe that he Drakie poo was actually dancing with Potter it was a disgusting. By this time Parvati had crept off thinking that the boys at some point during the night would need some time alone. It was funny because everyone could see it except whiny Parkinson and the two guys. The next song came on it was _with or without you _sung by u2. Harry looked around at Draco who was staring back almost shyly or as shy as Draco Malfoy can get. You could cut through the tension with a knife but this time the tension was good not bad. There was complete stillness around them only the song could be heard. The boys were looking deep into each other's eyes. Then as one Harry leaned down and Draco stood on his toes to meet him. Harry whispered to Draco "I need to kiss you now" Draco just nodded and obliged, and the kiss was perfect their bodies were joined everywhere not just the lips. The song dissipated completely. The kiss was fiery and passionate, it was clear the two had liked each other for a while. The kiss was beautiful, they pulled away gasping for breath. The whole school was staring but they were just melting into each other's eyes. Suddenly there was a cheer and it was infectious everyone was whooping and cheering. Ron and Hermione shared a look that said finally to each other, Pansy was still shrieking and Blaise and Theo were thinking about sneaking out together and rid Pansy of two more choices for a pureblood husband. After what seemed like an age to Harry and Draco the dancing continued, they danced with each other for the rest of the night. As they walked out into the foyer at two in the morning, they shared one last kiss of the night and green met sliver one last time.  
><strong>A.N. Sorry I had to cut it short but I wanted to get this out for lunvilles birthday, which I am pretty sure is today. So happy birthday child. <strong>


End file.
